A New Friend
by Edwardd
Summary: Rin finds a new friend and Lord Sesshomaru isn't to happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Friend**

* * *

She pouted and looked at Jakken with puppy eyes. They stood in the middle of the market place and argued. Well, they had argued. Now she was trying to make him pity her. As if that would ever happen, he thought. 

"Puh-lease!" she begged. "It's so adorable, Jakken. Lord Sesshomaru said I could get whatever I wanted." She continued to look at him with her wide, brown eyes. She knelt down next to the crate. "Jakken, you know you want one too."

"I do want such a vile creature, stupid girl," he responded. "I do not think my Lord thought you would want something like this. He will not allow it."

"And how do you know?" she asked looking into the crate. "He might want one too. I shouldn't be selfish."

Jakken crossed his arms and snorted. "I highly doubt he would want one. The final answer is no and you will not change my mind." He lifted his staff and lightly hit her over her head. "Let's go find something you want so we can get out of here."

Rin rubbed her head and sighed. "We do not need to find something that I like because we already found it!" She looked up at the salesperson. "How much would you like for one?"

The salesperson quickly pushed the crate towards her. "For free. Anything for the Western Lord's ward," she said. She smiled nervously and pushed the crate even closer to Rin.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked picking a white one up. The salesperson nodded quickly. "Why, thank you!" Rin smiled and looked towards Jakken.

"Lord Sesshomaru will not like this dog in the castle and it's going to be all my fault, dumb girl. Do you want me to get hit?" He shook his head slowly and closed his eyes. He shuddered at the thought of being punished for the girl's silly wants. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something moist and warm on his head. He opened his eyes to see the puppy licking his forehead.

"Aw, Jakken," Rin smiled, "he likes you!" Jakken mumbled something, but Rin merrily ignored him and patted the puppy on the head. "I'll name you Sesshy, since you're white like Lord Sesshomaru." She snuggled close to the puppy. "I'm sure he'll love you."

"You obviously do not even know your own protector, Rin," Jakken said as they neared the castle. Rin held the puppy in a tight embrace as they got closer to the castle. "Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased!"

"Stop worrying so much, Jakken. I'm sure he'll be fine with Sesshy," Rin said optimistically. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. I even named Sesshy after him so that's a plus." They entered the castle and Rin set the puppy down. He quickly bolted away. Rin gasped and looked at Jakken.

"I am not chasing that stupid dog. It's yours," he grumbled. "Lord Sesshomaru expects you to be at dinner when the sun starts to set. You better not be late so hurry and find the dog." He walked away, leaving Rin to find the puppy all alone.

"Baka Jakken. Can't even help me catch a little puppy." She sighed and ran to where the puppy had disappeared. She came across and intersection and looked down both halls. "Where did he go?" she asked to herself. "I better find him before he starts trouble."

"Who are you looking for?" a voice asked in the background. Rin's eyes went wide and she slowly turned.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "I was just looking for Jakken. He disappeared and you know how he always starts trouble. Better find him soon. Darn Jakken." Rin fake chuckled and looked innocently at her protector.

He simply raised an eyebrow. "Jakken is walking towards the kitchen." Rin nodded and looked to the ground. She noticed small paw prints going to the right. She looked back up at Lord Sesshomaru and smiled.

"I'll go find him," she simply said as she turned to the right and started to walk. She felt Lord Sesshomaru keep his eyes on her.

"Rin," he said slowly. She turned around and scratched the back of her head.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"The kitchen is the other way," he stated. He watched as she walked back towards him.

"Of course. Silly me." She smiled as she walked past him. Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed her until she turned the corner. Something was deffinetly going on, he thought. Right as Lord Sesshomaru left, Rin's head popped out of the corner of the hallway. She turned her head and looked around.

"The coast is clear," she whispered to herself. She quietly shuffled down the hallway and followed the paw prints, but they soon disappeared. "Sesshy," she whispered quietly as she looked around. "Come out wherever you are!" She looked to right a saw a large vase. She walked up to it and lifted the top. "Are you in there?" she asked as she poked her head into it. She lifted her head out and sat the top of the vase back on it. "If I was a puppy, where would I be?"

She tapped her chin in thought. Her face lit up and she smiled. "Of course, I would be outside digging holes!" She quickly ran to the garden. Her smile soon changed to a look of horror as she saw the scene in front of her. "Oh no!" she yelled and knelt down.

She looked at her wonderful flowers that were now dug up and dying. Rin picked one up into her hands. She heard barking becoming louder and louder until the puppy was licking her face. She dropped the flower and picked Sesshy into her hands. "How could you, Sesshy baby?"

The puppy looked up to her with big eyes and ears hanging low. She sighed and hugged the puppy. How could she stay mad at Sesshy? "Please, don't ever do that again." Rin looked back up at the massacre in front her of her. "I guess I should plant some more."

She walked over to a shed with Sesshy still in her hands. She opened the door and walked over to a long piece of rope. She tied it loosely around the dog's neck, being careful not to choke it. Rin then tied the other end of the rope onto a metal rod that she stuck in the ground forcefully. "There. Now you can't run." She smiled to herself. "I'm full of good ideas."

Rin began to plant more flowers in the place of her old ones. Once in a while she would sneak a glance to Sesshy who would be lying stretched out in the grass, being warmed by the rays of the sun while she was cleaning after him. It was worth it, she decided.

After planting rows and rows of flowers she decided to take a rest. Rin slowly dragged herself to Sesshy who was jumping with joy at the site of her. She plopped down next to him and laid down as he jumped on top of her. "Sesshy, I'm tired. Lay down," she commanded. He reluctantly listened and laid down next to her. Rin looked at the flowers lying all over and grew sad. She had spent many months putting those flowers in the perfect place. She had just gotten it right and now she had to start over. Just like that.

Rin looked down at Sesshy who was now drifting to sleep. She listened to his breathing and soon grew drowsy too. What would sleeping for a few minutes hurt? she asked herself. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into her dreamland.

She was brought out of it when she felt her ear tickle. She gently rubbed it but the feeling came back. She squinted open her eye and saw Sesshy sniffing her ear. She propped herself up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched out her arms and yawned. "What time is it?"

Rin looked up to the sky and noticed she had slept for a while. The sky was now dark. She shot up and brought Sesshy into her arms. She quickly untied him and ran towards the castle. "I'm late for dinner!" She tried to run faster, but she was carrying too much weight. "I don't even have time to bathe let alone change," she said looking down at her garments, still covered in dirt from planting flowers.

When she arrived at her room, she dropped Sesshy and closed the door behind her. "Now look what you've done. You're going to get me in trouble." She brushed her wild hair as quickly as she could. "I have to go. Be good." She ran out the door, forgetting to close it behind her.

Rin arrived at the dinning room door and stood staring at it. I can make a run, she thought. They probably don't even notice I'm not there. She nodded and turned to run. Actually, I am the only one who eats during this time, Rin thought. I think they just might notice. She pushed the heavy door and looked around. Lord Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table. Rin gulped and walked a long walk to her seat. She sat down at her seat and looked at the food that sat in front of her.

"You're late," Lord Sesshomaru said, looking down at Rin. She looked up at her Lord hesitantly.

"I fell asleep, my Lord. I apologize," she said. She told the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Next time keep track of your time," he said, still staring at her. She nodded and looked down at her food. She felt him still staring at her, but she began to eat. She heard him sniff the air, but maybe she was just hearing things. She continued to eat.

The food was great, but a little cold. It was her own fault for being late. She gobbled up the food, finding it extremely good. She suddenly felt something soft against her leg. She then heard Lord Sesshomaru sniff again. Her eyes widened.

She looked around nervously and picked up her fork. She looked to make sure Lord Sesshomaru wasn't looking. Rin dropped her fork and let it hit the ground loudly. Lord Sesshomaru immediately looked to her. Rin smiled. "I dropped my fork. I'll go get it."

She got off her chair and knelt. She bent down and lifted the tablecloth over her head. Her mouth gapped open. Sesshy licked her face.

**To be continued...**

* * *

My first chapter story! Whoohoo! 

-Edwardd


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Friend**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rin shook her head. How did I not see him following me? she asked herself. "What are you doing here, Sesshy? You're going to get me into _deeper_ trouble," she whispered very quietly, careful that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. She wasn't quiet enough. 

"And who, pray tell, are you talking to now, Rin?" She heard his voice above the table. Rin looked up and then back to the puppy. She decided it was better to tell Lord Sesshomaru about Sesshy when he was in a good mood, if she could tell.

"I can't seem to find the fork," Rin lied. "Must've slid." She looked at the fork lying next to her and slid it away from her. "It seems it disappeared."

"Get up," Lord Sesshomaru commanded. Rin obeyed and silently prayed Sesshy would stay quiet. She sat at her seat, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "Do not lie to me. I smell something strange in this room. What are you hiding?"

Rin looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. "I guess I do have something to tell you." He nodded his head, motioning for her to go on. Rin fiddled with her fingers. "Well today at the market…" She paused and looked down at the table. This would have to be the time to tell him.

"Go on," she heard his smooth voice say. He might get angry and hurt Sesshy, she thought. I'll have to tell him a different time. "Rin," he warned.

"I felt sick. My stomach ached and now it does again," she lied once more. "Maybe you smell my scent change because I am sick." She looked at her Lord, hoping he didn't doubt the story. Before he could answer she quickly clutched her stomach. "Excuse me. I feel something coming up."

Rin quickly stood up, tugging the tablecloth. "Oh, it hurts so," she said pulling the tablecloth off, making it fall on top of Sesshy. "Oops." She looked at Lord Sesshomaru. She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. "Sticky fingers." She smiled and gathered the tablecloth and Sesshy in her arms.

"Rin, you haven't finished eating," he pointed out. She quickly shuffled towards the door and looked at the food. The tablecloth whimpered. "And what was that?"

"Oh, uh. It really hurts. I couldn't help but whimper." She opened the door. "I'm not feeling well enough to eat. My apologies, my Lord." She closed the door behind her and left with the tablecloth dragging behind her.

Rin moved the tablecloth out of Sesshy's face while making her way to the room. "You do not know how lucky we are to make it out of there alive," she said and smiled. "We'll have to teach you how to stay put."

She made it to her room in record time, leaving the tablecloth somewhere along the way. Someone's bound to pick it up and put it away, she thought. Rin put Sesshy on the floor and made sure to close the door. "Oh boy. Am I tired." Rin stretched and lifted the cover on her bed.

Her eyes became wide and her face paled. Staring back at her was a big brown lump. She covered her nose at the stench. "Eww," she said as she looked away. She glared down at Sesshy. "No! Bad puppy," she scolded then looked back to the lump. "Well someone's going to have to clean it up."

Rin sighed and looked around the room. What can I clean it up with? she asked herself. Bingo! She smiled and ran over to a towel lying on her vanity. She picked it up into her hands. Perfect.

She wrapped the dropping with precision, being careful not to touch it with bare hands, into the towel. When she succeeded with the task, she quickly ran over to the window. She unlocked it and pushed it open. Rin quickly dropped the towel out the window, getting it out of her hands as fast as possible.

Rin whipped her forehead after she got rid of the evidence. "Hey, you stupid girl!" She gasped and looked down. She saw Jakken with the towel on his head and she couldn't help but giggle. "What is this?" He took of the towel and shuddered when he saw what was hid in it.

Sesshy appeared beside her and started to bark loudly. "No! You're too loud." Rin picked up the puppy and shut the window. "Shh," she said, attempting to calm the puppy. Fortunately, the barking subsided. "How 'bout we get some shut eye?"

Rin jumped onto the luxurious bed and laid Sesshy right next to her. She buried herself in her covers and looked over to Sesshy who sat staring at her. "Don't look so dumb. Just go to sleep," she said.

Sesshy, being the rebel he was, jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. He immediately began whining and scratching it.

Rin groaned and rolled to her side. "Sesshy-poo, stop barking!" she warned. He continued to make noise. "You're going to be the death of me." She dragged herself out of bed and walked towards Sesshy who was now wagging his tail. She looked from Sesshy to the door. "Oh no. You're not running off again!"

She picked Sesshy up in her hands and placed him back on the bed. He jumped off. She picked him up again and put him on the bed. He jumped off. "C'mon Sesshy! Don't do this to me!" Rin begged. She dropped to the ground and laid on her stomach. Sesshy merrily jumped on her back.

The puppy began to sniff her back. Rin's eyes began to get heavy and she began to feel drowsy. Sesshy would not let this happen. He licked her face whenever her eyes closed. Rin surrendered and stood up.

After a night of putting Sesshy on the bed again and again, morning came. Rin had not gotten a minute of sleep. She put Sesshy on the bed once more and glared when he laid down. "Now you go to sleep?" She shook her head and walked to her vanity.

She looked at the mirror and saw a monster staring back. She had dark circles and bags under her eyes, pale skin, and hair sticking out everywhere. Rin brushed her hair and splashed water on her face, attempting to wake herself up.

Her stomach growled and she looked to Sesshy. He must be hungry too, she thought. "Stay here. I'm going to get us some food." She stood and opened the door to reveal no other than Jakken.

"Jakken! What a surprise!" She pulled Jakken into the room. "We can't leave the door open. Someone might try to run." She said pointing to Sesshy who was now asleep.

"Rin, you look horrible," Jakken pointed out.

"Thank you," Rin said as she rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to get breakfast."

"No you are not. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you," Jakken said as he pushed Rin towards the door. "Hurry now."

Rin opened the door and looked back at Jakken. "You didn't tell him anything, did you?"

"It doesn't matter if I did or didn't. Lord Sesshomaru will find out eventually," Jakken explained. He walked out the door with Rin and closed the door. "He's in his office. Now go."

Rin smiled. "All right. I'll see you later, Jakken!" She walked down the hall instead of skipping. She just didn't have the energy to waste on such pity things.

When she reached Lord Sesshomaru's office she knocked on the door. "Come in," was her reply. She opened the door and poked her head in. Lord Sesshomaru was looking at some scrolls. Rin stepped into the room and closed the door. "Sit." She obeyed.

She twisted her garment, still covered in dirt. She looked around the room. She began to get nervous. Finally, his voice broke the silence. He looked up at Rin. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Rin?"

Rin shook her head. "I would never," she said with a shaky voice.

"Then tell me, why is the garden destroyed?" he asked.

She looked around and tried to think of a good excuse. "Well, you know, it's been the same for so long. I was angry yesterday so what better way then getting rid of the anger than destroying a garden? It really worked."

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and Rin slumped lower in her chair. "I highly doubt you would destroy the garden that you dearly love and worked for so long on."

Rin shrugged. "It needs change." She wished she could shrink and disappear. His gaze caused her so much fear.

"Jakken told me he found something disturbing, if you will, land on top of his head the other night," he said with a tiny smirk. His face soon became its normal serious self. "Explain this."

"Tattletale," Rin whispered. She had no idea what to say. She would need a good excuse. "Well, I…" Rin shook her head. "The other night was…"

Lord Sesshomaru stood from his seat. Rin's eyes went wide with fear. "You can't explain it or you just don't want to tell me?" He looked down on Rin. "What about your appearance. It looks like you haven't slept in ages."

She gulped. "My stomach. I couldn't get to sleep, my Lord." She lowered her head and covered her eyes with her bangs.

"How about the barking last night?" he asked, knowing he had caught her lying.

"Well, uh…" Rin looked back up and pushed her hair back. "I don't know." Tears started to form behind her eyes because she knew she had lost. He had caught her lying. He would get rid of Sesshy.

"So tell me now, what _did_ you buy yesterday?"

* * *

**Sailor Star Super:** I thought about naming the puppy Fluffy! Thanks for the review.

**animerox:** I'm glad you liked it.

**Sesshoumaru's 4eva:** I always put baby after my dog's name. Just adding a personal touches. Thanks for the review.

-Edwardd


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Friend**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Rin dropped down to her knees and held her hands out. "Please! Let me keep him! I've gone through so much trouble already. Please," she begged. She immediately pouted her bottom lip and looked up to Lord Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. 

He stared for a few moments and then gave his decision. "No," he said. Rin's mouth dropped open and she stood up. She heard a noise come from outside the study and then a knock.

"Come in," Lord Sesshomaru said. Jakken opened the door and dropped Sesshy.

"Why can't I keep him?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her Lord. She picked up Sesshy.

"Do your dare question me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Jakken poked Rin with his staff. "You best listen to Lord Sesshomaru, girl."

She bit her bottom lip and sat back down in the seat. "Of course not," she mumbled. She bit her nail and sighed. "I am very sad with Lord Sesshomaru's decision. How will I ever go on?" she asked herself, but mainly said it to make Lord Sesshomaru feel bad.

When she heard him say nothing she dropped her head in disappointment. I should have known it wouldn't work, she thought. She would try one more time though. The third times a charm. "Lord Sesshomaru, taking care of him would teach me discipline, responsibility, and commitment. I think it would be a great learning experience."

Lord Sesshomaru sat down at his seat and looked at Rin. She smiled. "I would learn so many values."

"Don't turn this into something it's not," Jakken complained. "The dog is trouble. I knew it from the very start. He must be rid off." Sesshy whimpered and dropped his ears down.

Rin hugged him tightly. "Look what you did. He's sad now." She rocked him back and forth in her arms and hummed. "It's alright, Sesshy baby. Jakken's just a miserable, old toad. He's just jealous 'cause you're so cute."

"I could never be jealous of that _thing_," Jakken contradicted.

"Hm," Rin said as she held her nose high. "It's not a _thing_."

"Enough," another voice emerged.

Rin looked to her Lord. She smiled once more and hugged the puppy. Jakken crossed his arms and snorted. He knew his Lord would never allow that dog to stay with them.

"We are going to start traveling tomorrow." Rin's face lit up. "He is allowed to stay until we come across a human village where he will be dropped off." Jakken looked to his Lord with a surprised face. "Of course, if he misbehaves, gets in my way, or any other thing along those lines, we will get rid of him on the spot." Sesshy gulped. "Is that understood?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She looked to Sesshy. She wanted to keep him forever, not just a couple of days. She shrugged. I guess I should be happy with what I got, she thought.

"Leave," Lord Sesshomaru said to the both of them. Rin got off her seat and hurried out of the room. Jakken sighed and left, mumbling.

Rin happily skipped with Sesshy, who was bouncing up and down in her arms. "I just knew he wouldn't hurt you," she said. Sesshy groaned and laid his head down on her arm. She arrived at the kitchen. "Now, it's time to eat." Sesshy barked.

She put Sesshy on the ground, making sure to close the door first. She then rubbed her hands together. "Let's eat." Rin opened drawers, looking for something that dogs would eat.

Rin opened the last door to reveal sugar cookies. "This should do," she said. She picked them up and laid them in front of Sesshy who immediately began gulping them down. Rin put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I knew you'd like them."

Sesshy began to finish all of them and Rin scratched the back of her head. "Okay. I guess I don't need to eat." She sat down next to him and watched as he ate. Her stomach growled and sighed. She put her head down on her knees.

Sesshy started to bark. Rin looked up to see all the cookies gone and Sesshy running around in circles. She stood up and scrunched her nose. "I guess sugar wasn't the best thing to give you."

"Well come on. We should get going." Sesshy continued to run. "We can't leave until I have you in my arms. We don't want you running away again, now do we?"

He continued to run. Rin sighed and tried to catch him. Her actions were futile, though. He was much to fast.

"Rin, what are you up to?" she heard Jakken say behind her. She looked back to see him in the doorway.

She held her hand out. "Jakken, no!" Sesshy ran past Rin and towards Jakken, who toppled over. He ran out the door. "Look what you've done!"

Jakken stood up and rubbed his head. "It wasn't my fault. That dog's a nuisance!"

Rin ran out the door, pushing Jakken down again. She quickly found Sesshy with something in his mouth. "There you are, Sesshy." She walked towards him and knelt down. "What'cha got there?"

Sesshy dropped it. It made a loud noise when it hit the ground. He happily wagged his tail.

Rin's eyes widened when she saw what it was. "Oh boy. You've gone and done it now." She picked the thing up, but quickly dropped it. It was almost like she was afraid to touch it. "Oh my goodness, Sesshy! You stole one of Lord Sesshomaru's swords!"

Sesshy whined. "How did you even manage to get it?" Rin looked down at the sword in amazement. "We'd better get it back to him before he notices," she said as she scratched her chin. "Let's see. How 'bout we drop it off in his study? Then he'll think he left it in there!"

She picked up Sesshy in one hand and carefully put the sword in the other. She ran as fast as she could, but a dog in one hand and a very heavy sword in another hand could slow you down just a bit. She stopped at a corner and around it.

"Okay, no one's there. Let's get rid of this as fast as we can," she said as she looked to the sword and shivered. She carefully tiptoed to his study door and turned the knob. It wouldn't budge. She tried again. "It's locked."

She backed away. "Where else can I put it? Well, maybe in his room. He has to take off his swords before he goes to sleep. He might have forgot to put it back on when he woke up!" She smiled and looked at Sesshy. "I told you I was full of good ideas."

She walked to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers, but got more and more nervous the closer she got. Lord Sesshomaru never let anyone in his room. Rin had no clue what it could even look like. If she walked in to drop off the sword, he would surely smell her scent.

She thought this over and over until she was standing in front of his room's door. She gulped and looked to Sesshy. "I think I'll just open the door and slide the sword in. That'll work, right?"

Sesshy titled his head. Rin put the massive sword on the floor and opened the door. She closed her eyes, scared to see the room. She kicked the sword in and heard it slide to a stop. She shut the door and leaned against it. "I hope he doesn't get too suspicious."

Rin looked to side when she heard footsteps. "Shoot," she whispered. Sesshy was about to bark, but Rin quickly covered his mouth. She ran farther down the hall to find a dead end. She turned back around and heard the footsteps come closer. "Say your prayers, Sesshy."

She closed her eyes and waited for the worst to come. She felt Sesshy wiggle impatiently in her arms.

"Rin," she heard. "Open your eyes."

Rin opened her eyes and saw Lord Sesshomaru tower over her. She fake laughed. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not taking his eyes of Sesshy.

"Well, I just, took a walk," Rin started to explain. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes never left Sesshy.

He quickly shut out Rin's voice. He continued to glare at Sesshy. He was enraged when Sesshy started to lick Rin's face. It was likethe dogwas taking over _his_ territory. It was like _he_ didn't matter anymore, only the stupid dog. Rin used to do what she could to make him happy and then the dog came into play. He found himself coming second, right behind the filthy dog.

Lord Sesshomaru clenched his hands into fists. "Rin," he cut her off.

Rin gulped. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Get that dog out of my sight," he said. Rin nodded her head and Sesshy growled. "Now." Rin stood up and quickly ran. Lord Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He couldn't wait until they got to the human village.

Rin ran all the way to her room. She dropped Sesshy when she got to her room. "He got really mad. I guess I should stay quiet during dinner." She put her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

"I hope he isn't in a bad mood tomorrow when we start traveling." She looked to Sesshy. "Because I know you'll get into trouble like always." Sesshy jumped onto her bed and plopped down. She snuggled up next to him and sighed.

"I don't want you to leave." They were both silent for a while until a thought popped into Rin's head. "I'm still scared about the sword."

* * *

I don't like this chapter to much. Oh well.

**wolfygirl13** and **animeroxz**: Thanks for the review!

**Sesshoumaru's 4eva**: I guess Rin kinda got to keep the puppy. Don't worry though, there will be a happy ending.

-Edwardd


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Friend**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Rin looked down at her feet and she rocked from side to side. Traveling had already started out bad. Lord Sesshomaru was just a tad bit curious about his slobbered on, missing sword that he just happen to find in his bedchambers. "Sesshy and I just merely found it. He would never take it from you." 

"I doubt I would leave my swords lying around, Rin," he stated. Rin tightly held the rope that was tied to Sesshy so he would not run. She looked to him and he looked just as sorry as she. "I am choosing to oversee this mishap."

Rin looked up to her Lord and smiled. He had his days when he was merciful. Thankfully, it was one of those days. "I am sure Sesshy is just as sorry as I, my Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru snarled at the puppy. "Yes, the dog." Rin's smile widened and she nodded. "We will continue." He turned and started to walk.

Rin heard Jakken snort. She looked back at him and stuck out her tongue. "I told you he wouldn't be angry, Jakken."

"He just pities you, ignorant whelp," he said before crossing his arms. "He knows that there is a human village coming up shortly. The dog will soon be gone and all will return to its normal state."

They had already been traveling for a couple of days now and Sesshy was behaving the best he could. It would get a little boring and he'd have to find some way to entertain himself, but Rin was always there to make sure he didn't get into trouble. It was a job she could never rest on. It needed constant attention and I mean constant.

Sesshy started to growl at the imp. "Please, Sesshy. Don't start this," Rin pleaded. The puppy ignored her and barked at Jakken.

"Rin, silence it," Lord Sesshomaru ordered her.

"Right away." She pulled on the rope. "Sesshy, stop." Sesshy jumped at Jakken. The rope tugged Rin forward and she fell, leaving the rope to slip out of her hands. She looked up to see Sesshy running away with Jakken's staff.

"Now look what you've done, stupid girl," Jakken yelled in distress. "It ran away with my staff!"

Rin felt a lump in her throat. Lord Sesshomaru would surely send Sesshy away now. "Don't worry, Jakken," she peeped. "I'll go get him."

She ran after Sesshy who eventually got out of her sight. She looked around and heard Jakken's voice in the distance. "Stupid girl! Don't get yourself lost."

She caught a glimpse of white and ran after it. She got closer to Sesshy and was able to grab the staff. Sesshy stopped and tugged on the side he had while Rin pulled her side. All of a sudden, Rin fell down on her butt and heard a crack. She looked at the staff in her hand, only to see half of it. The other half resided in Sesshy's mouth.

"Oh no, Sesshy. This is very, very, _very_ bad," she said, emphasizing how bad it was. She snatched the other half from Sesshy's mouth and held the two pieces together.

"Well, have you caught him yet, you--," Jakken stopped talking when he saw his precious staff in two pieces. He ran to it and grabbed it out of Rin's hand. "What have you done? My staff. Oh, my poor staff."

"Look, Jakken. I'm very sorry," Rin apologized.

"Sorry won't fix this! It can't be fixed!" Jakken glared at Rin. "I've had enough of that dog. If Lord Sesshomaru won't take care of him," Jakken stood up, "I will!"

Rin shielded Sesshy with her body. Jakken lifted one half of his staff. "Out of the way, Rin," Jakken warned.

"Jakken," a cold voice suddenly said. Rin, Sesshy, and Jakken all looked to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Milord!" He held up the broken staff. "Look what the troublesome dog has done. He cannot stay any longer."

"I see and do you make the decisions?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"No, my Lord," Jakken grumbled. He dropped the staff.

"Then refrain yourself from doing so," Lord Sesshomaru ordered. "The staff can always be replaced." He looked to the dog. The time had come. Joy bubbled inside of him. He could get rid of the dog. Over the past few days he had put of with the chaos. This time the fool stepped way out of line.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, Sesshy meant no harm. It was just a game," Rin said. She embraced Sesshy in her arms, knowing that Lord Sesshomaru would most likely make Sesshy leave or worse.

Lord Sesshomaru took a step forward. Rin felt Sesshy go stiff in her arms. "There are no excuses. It's time to say goodbye, Rin."

Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru, we will be arriving at the human village shortly! Please allow me to find him a nice home. We are so close. Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Please!" A tear slid down Rin's cheek.

Lord Sesshomaru stared intently at Rin. She was crying for this idiotic dog. The nerve of her, crying for a dog in front of him. He would never hear the end of this if he made her sad. "One last chance, Rin."

She ran to her Lord and hugged his leg. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She wiped the tear away and put on her usual smile.

Lord Sesshomaru shook his foot loose of the smiling girl. "Jakken and I will be waiting outside of the village. You will go and find someone to give the dog to and come back. We will not be waiting long. If you do take to long, I will send Jakken to retrieve you and you will leave the dog alone and without the family if that may be the case."

Rin followed her Lord as he started to walk away. "I understand, Lord Sesshomaru. I will not take long at all."

Jakken followed in depression. Lord Sesshomaru stopped after a while of walking. "Jakken and I stop here. Now go and hurry, Rin."

"All right. I'm off," Rin walked straight ahead with Sesshy in his arms. She started to grow sad. She had gone through so much with Sesshy. She still couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. She could go back to her usual relaxed life style without worrying about Sesshy getting in trouble.

She walked until she reached the small town. She looked around at the villagers. She smiled when she noticed a group of children. She walked over to them with a smile. They looked at her with an unwelcoming gaze.

"Hello. I'm Rin and this is Sesshy," she said lifted Sesshy. They looked away, becoming uninterested. They continued doing whatever they were doing before. Now Rin understood why Lord Sesshomaru hated humans. They were down right mean.

Rin sighed. What if she was not able to find a suitable person to look after Sesshy? She looked around one last time. A girl sitting away from the group of children caught her eye. She looked at bit lonely. She could use a friend, Rin decided.

She walked up to her and looked down. "Hi. My name is Rin and this is Sesshy," she introduced herself and the puppy.

The girl looked up and gave a faint smile. "My name is Mia." She patted the ground next to her, motioning for Rin to sit down.

Rin smiled and sat down. She put Sesshy down in front of her. He reluctantly sat down. "Why are you all alone?" Rin asked.

"Oh. I don't really have many friends here. I mostly stick to myself," Mia explained. Rin looked up to see a few of the kids point at Mia and laugh. Mia looked down at the ground, pretending to ignore them. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm just passing by," Rin said. "I'm more of a traveler."

A breeze came. Sesshy's white fur blew in the wind. "I like your name. It's pretty and unusual."

"Thank you. I like your dog. I've never seen a puppy with white hair before," Mia said.

"I think you should thank Sesshy and not me," Rin said and smiled. She picked up Sesshy and gently laid him on Mia's laugh. At first she seemed surprised, but then she eased up. She gently petted him on the head and laughed whenever he licked her.

"He's so cute," Mia said. Sesshy calmed down and laid down on her lap. "Very social," she added.

"So. What do you do around here for fun?" Rin asked, looking around.

"I sometimes go by the river and take a swim. There's not a strong current there," Mia explained. "But mostly I go to a big open field not to far from here. I love running. It's very enjoyable. Just for a few seconds I forget everything. It's just me, the land, and the wind tickling my ear. Wonderful."

Rin shrugged, not being the person to enjoy running. She knew who was big on running though. She looked and smiled at Sesshy. "I love picking flowers."

Mia laughed and looked at Rin. "Picking flowers? Sounds like a bore to me."

Rin chuckled and picked a piece of grass. She twirled it in her fingers. "It's fun for me. Sesshy's not much of a flower person. He loves running like you."

Mia scratched Sesshy's ear. "He has very good taste then. I've always wanted a puppy. It would be fun to run with him. I guess he'd also be a great friend."

Rin nodded. "Always there for you, unless he's causing trouble."

Mia pulled back her golden hair and laid back. Rin joined her. So did Sesshy. Rin noticed how he didn't run from Mia as he did her. Rin slightly frowned at this.

"How come you don't get a puppy then?" Rin asked, tilting her head.

"I never have the time to got to the market, or the money for that matter," Mia said and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get used to being a loner. Loners are usually strong."

Rin nodded and thought of Lord Sesshomaru. He is very strong and somewhat of a loner. But, then he found Rin and now he's not alone. Still, he's very strong.

"It's not that bad. Being alone, I mean," Mia said. "There's no one to hurt you or disappoint you, or whatever. It can be a good thing." It sounded as if she was trying to convince Rin, but Rin knew she was just trying to convince herself.

"Believe me, it's not bad," Mia said. There was silence for a while until Rin spoke. She looked at Sesshy and winked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

* * *

Thanks for those who reviewed!

-Edwardd


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Friend**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Mia propped herself up on her elbows. "Mm, what it is?" Sesshy stretched his paws out and opened his mouth for a gargantuan yawn. 

"Your parents wouldn't mind you having a dog, would they?" Rin asked. She immediately regretted doing so, seeing as Mia's eyes began to water. She patted her back soothingly. "I'm sorry for asking."

Mia held her hand up and pushed Rin's hand away. "It's really quite all right. I just wasn't expecting it. I usually prepare myself before talking about my parents."

"If it wouldn't be so rude of me," Rin bit the bottom of her lip, "what is wrong with your parents?"

Mia shrugged. "It's more like what _was_ wrong with them." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "They grew terribly sick. Unfortunately, we found out too late. It wasn't like we'd be able to do anything. We don't have the money, see."

Rin nodded sympathetically. She had experience in losing parents and it wasn't an easy thing to get through. Shoot, it wasn't easy to finally get it through your head that they had died. "I believe you should start a family. No one wants to be alone forever," Rin suggested.

"That's easy for you to say," Mia said with a tiny smile. "Not everyone in the village thinks you're a freak."

"They have no reason to think such things. Don't you worry what they tell themselves, them and their bitter hearts. No common decency in this world, I tell ya," Rin stated. "I believe there could be a family right before your very eyes."

Mia's eyes widened and she looked down at Sesshy. "You wouldn't give me him would you? It seems as if you two are friends. I couldn't take that from you. Besides, I'm just a girl. How am I to provide for him?"

Rin tapped her chin in thought. "He's not very hard to feed. He'll eat just about anything." Rin leaned close to Mia's ear and whispered, "Just make sure you stay away form sugar. He gets a little to excited when coming in contact with such substances."

Mia giggled and held Sesshy in her arms. "Still, I would never take such a friend from you away. He's such a delightful creature to be with."

Rin shrugged and made a "psh" sound. "Don't worry about it. I actually have come to circumstances where it is required for me to find him someone else. It just didn't work out," Rin said, peering at Sesshy.

"You're very kind. I don't know if I could ever repay you for such a blessing," Mia said with enthusiasm.

"There's no need for repayment. Just think of it as a gift from me to you." Rin looked out into the distance and saw a toad figure. She squinted her eyes to make sure it was really he. Rin stood up and dusted her skirt off.

"You're leaving already?" Mia asked with a disappointed look.

"I believe I must. But, don't you worry. I might just come and visit one day, you know. Just to make sure Sesshy baby here isn't getting into too much trouble," Rin said laughing. Mia laughed along and stood.

"Well, goodbye then," Mia said holding out her free hand.

Rin grabbed Mia's hand and shook. "Goodbye." She then leaned closer to Sesshy's face. "And you stay out of trouble mister." Sesshy licked her face. A feeling of sadness filled her gut. She would surely miss his licks.

Rin turned to walk away. She looked back and waved. "Don't forget. He needs a lot of attention. Don't ever let him out of your sight! Be gentle with him, he's just a baby!" she yelled.

Rin saw Mia wave back. Rin sighed and held her hands close to her chest. "They grow up so fast." She sniffled and continued to walk. She already missed his warm fuzziness, cuddling next to her when she held him tight. She already missed how he would come to her for protection or simply attention.

Jakken grumbled when Rin neared. "What has taken you so long? We've been waiting for a very long time, stupid girl. Making Lord Sesshomaru wait like that, you must be ashamed."

Jakken stopped nagging when he saw that Rin made no attempt to talk back. She instead hung her head low. He led her back to the clearing where Lord Sesshomaru and he had been waiting.

Rin looked back at her Lord with somberness filling her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have found the perfect person."

His response was a simple nod. She looked to Jakken and sighed. "The nuisance is out of your hair, Jakken. I'm sorry for the damage he caused," Rin apologized. Jakken nodded too.

"We will continue our traveling," Lord Sesshomaru said, knocking Rin from her depression. She put on a smile and nodded.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin and Jakken followed Lord Sesshomaru through the lush forest, Rin trailing behind.

"Rin, you can't still be gloomy about that dog. It was never meant to be your pet. It's better this way," Jakken said. Rin nodded, already knowing this, but she couldn't help but think of her lovely puppy. He had caused so much trouble and so much fatigue. Sesshy would be happier with Mia. She would give him things that Rin could never and that made her smile more. She was doing the best for Sesshy and she was happy.

Then Rin did the unexpected. She walked to Lord Sesshomaru and hugged his leg, which stopped him dead in his tracks. Jakken's mouth gaped open and hung low.

"Of course I'm not too sad. I've got my own big puppy to take care of right here," Rin laughed, hugging Lord Sesshomaru's leg tighter.

**The End.**

* * *

Ah! I'm sorry for such a short chapter. It's just the ending. Now much to say. 

-Edwardd


	6. Chapter 6

For whatever reason, I felt like continuing with this story. Again, I don't know why but I did. I know I might hurt or ruin the story by doing so, but I'm willing to take that chance. So now, I bring you a New Friend (again). I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Disclaimer for this and all the other chapters: Simply no.

Other notes: Rin's song is to be song to the melody of London Bridge (is Falling Down).

* * *

**A New Friend**

Rin shuffled through mounds and mounds of flowers. Pinks, blues, and purples splattered in front of her. She breathed in deeply and smelt the amazing scents. Pure bliss. She looked to the side and noticed the vacant space. _Sesshy…_

The dirt on her skirt reminded her of the mass murderer that Sesshy had become to the innocent flowers. She giggled and immediately felt guilty. How could she be laughing when the flowers had gone through such a terribly loss? Not to mention she spent forever making the garden perfect.

Still, she missed him in all his fluffy mischief. She wondered how Mia and the darn pup were doing. _Great most likely_. She was a nice girl and Sesshy was a misunderstood puppy. _Yes. Misunderstood_, she thought to herself.

"Girl, get up. We are leaving," Jakken said, poking Rin with his staff. Rin whined in convulsion and smacked the stick away.

"Jakken, you know very well how much I dislike that stick of yours. Those heads are creepy," Rin said, eyeing the two heads on the staff. Jakken shoved the staff closer to her and she jumped in surprise. "All right, all right. I'm going."

"Good. Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to wait forever. When you become more of a nuisance than you already are, Lord Sesshomaru will dump you in a human village just like that idiotic puppy of yours," Jakken snorted and crossed his arms.

"Liar!" Rin yelled back and picked up her colorful flowers. She held up the flowers and brought them down on Jakken's head. "Your such a liar."

"I am not telling lies, stupid girl. It's best you get it into your head so you're not so surprised when the time comes," he warned and shook his finger. Rin ignored his dumb words and walked towards where her lord stood. He was stupid- Jakken was. Why should she listen to him?

"Rin," her lord said when she reached him. Her ears perked up and she looked at him curiously. "We are passing the village where we disposed of…the dog and I don't intend to stop." Rin titled her head.

"But, I want to visit them," Rin choked out and held her flowers close to her chest. She looked up at the giant angel that stood in front of her and looked up at him with the same puppy eyes Sesshy used on her.

"We will not stop," he repeated, quickly turning around. Rin dropped her hands and pouted. How did those eyes work on her and not him? Lord Sesshomaru started to walk and the other two followed silently behind him, for the moment. Rin looked to Jakken and smiled.

"_Dumb Jakken is a big big jerk, big big jerk, big big jerk. Dumb Jakken is a big big jerk. What else is new_?" she sang and nudged Jakken with her elbow. Jakken snapped back and shoved Rin. She smiled. She loved this game.

She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes. Jakken narrowed his eyes and shoved his stick in front of her face. She focused her attention and saw one of the heads staring back at her. Her eyes widened and she yelled, jumping away.

"Jakken, that's not fair! Play the game right or don't play it at all," she scolded, looking Jakken straight at the eye as if almost daring him to do something.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game," he huffed and looked Rin straight back into the eye. He felt his chest swallow with pride as he lowered his staff in front of Rin's feet. She tripped over the stick and fell face first into a puddle of mud.

"Jakken!" she yelled, lifting her head from the mud. She wiped off her face and spit out the muck that got into her mouth. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and glanced behind his shoulders to see what was happening. He almost sighed.

Rin lifted herself of the ground as her clothing dripped with sludge. She put her fingers to her hair, which was now clotted with dirt and grime. She shook her hands in the air and mud flew all around. She felt _disgusting. _

"Oh dear," Jakken whispered to himself. He wanted to trip the girl, but he didn't plan on her landing there. He looked to his lord remorsefully.

"Jakken," Lord Sesshomaru said, not taking his eyes of the appalled girl. Jakken cowered in fear and gulped. "Take Rin to the nearest river. When you return we will _discuss_ what has happened." Jakken gulped deeper.

Rin shook her head and jumped into the conversation. "Lord Sesshomaru, I assure you there is nothing to discuss. I tripped on my own feet. Clumsy me," she said, shrugging her shoulders. For some reason, she didn't think he believed her.

* * *

Rin happily splashed into the freezing water. She shook her head in the liquid and sighed. Settling down, she grabbed the bathing supplies and harshly scrubbed herself down. Jakken said Lord Sesshomaru disliked the smell of humans and Rin sure as hell didn't want to displease him. 

After scrubbing herself, Rin rested her head back and closed her eyes. Breathing in deeply, she noticed every sweet aroma that enclosed her. Yes, she was really enjoying herself. That is until a certain noise brought her out of her trance. She snapped her head to the side and felt the water from her hair fly all over. She listened closer.

"Jakken, please stop! I'm trying to _unwind_," she stated and listened further for a response. Just more noise. Rin's hands closed into fists and she swam over to where the noise was coming from. She looked behind a big rock that stood in her way and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Sesshy baby!"

* * *

"Milord, I promise you I had no intention of purposely harming the girl. It was a game! She told you herself!" the toad pleaded on his knees. His lord kept his eyes of Jakken. The toad gulped and hung his head low. 

"Are you accusing me of not hearing correctly, Jakken?" he replied calmly. When was he not calm? Jakken grabbed his head and shook it wildly.

"Not at all. I didn't mean it like that, milord. Please accept my dearest apologies!" Jakken continued to express regret. Lord Sesshomaru lifted his hand and Jakken fell to the ground and cowered in fear.

"I'm back," a voice said in a singsong kind of way. Both Jakken and Lord Sesshomaru's head looked to the side and noticed Rin appearing through the bushes. She looked as if she had difficulty balancing. It looked like her bag had gotten _bigger_.

Lord Sesshomaru lowered his hand when he saw the bag move a tiny bit. Jakken made a 'huh' noise. Rin moved the bag so it was behind her back. She shrugged and cleared her throat.

"What?" she asked, playing dumb. She jumped when the bag rumbled. "Oh!" she yelped in surprise. She looked to her two companions who stood, still staring at her. "I think I'm hungry. May I go fetch some food, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her lord faintly nodded his head. Rin quickly ran out of there. She looked back and opened the bag. The thing in there licked her arm and she giggled.

"You should have told me you were hungry, Sesshy! We could have gotten caught," she explained and kept walking. She tapped her chin and looked around. "Now, what to eat?"

Sesshy barked in response and looked around himself. He began to sniff the air with his little black nose and narrowed his eyes. Rin suddenly smiled and skipped over to a berry bush. Sesshy whined and hid himself in her bag.

"Oh, I forgot. You eat meat," she sighed and crouched down next to the bush. "Jakken usually goes and finds meat for me. I'm sorry." She looked down in disappointment.

"Oh my!" a new voice sounded behind her. She looked back and noticed Jakken with his mouth gaped open. "Oh girl, you've gone and done it now! Wait till I tell Lord Sesshomaru. He won't be happy at all!"

Rin shook her hand and stood up quickly. "Please, Jakken! No!" Sesshy barked and Rin pet his back, trying to calm him down when she needed calming down herself. Her face began pale through panic. _If Lord Sesshomaru finds Sesshy he'll surely dispose of him in a not so pleasant way_, she thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sess-" Jakken yelled but was cut off by Rin's hand. He glared at Rin and pushed away from her but Rin held on tight. Sesshy latched onto Jakken's arm and he yelled into her hand.

"Bad, Sesshy!" she yelled and hastily pulled the puppy back. She looked back at Jakken. "Please don't Jakken. Not now." Jakken seemed to relax and she reluctantly let go.

"You better get rid of that…_thing_. You know what Lord Sesshomaru will do and you know you won't like it!" he yelled/whispered while pointing his finger at Sesshy. Sesshy reached out to bite the limb, but Jakken quickly pulled back.

"I know. I know. I just don't know why he isn't with Mia," she said, mostly talking to herself. Jakken titled his head.

"Who?"

"Mia! The girl I gave him to," Rin sighed and sat down. She dug her head into her hands. Sesshy got out of the bag and sat on Rin's lap. "I don't know why he's not with her."

"Maybe she didn't want it when she found out it was annoying," Jakken suggested and shrugged. He sat next to Rin, but kept a safe distance from Sesshy.

"It's not an _it_," Rin said and rolled her eyes. "Sesshy is just as much as a he as Lord Sesshomaru. Or you, if you even are a he!"

Jakken huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh course I am of the male sex," he complained in a mumble. Sesshy growled in contradiction.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'm going to have to keep Sesshy until we reach the village. Then I can give him back to Mia," she said and bit her bottom lip. "Maybe he just got away. You remember all those times he got away."

Jakken nodded in agreement. "Lord Sesshomaru said we are not stopping though," he reminded. Rin just shrugged in response. "I can't believe he's back," he then grumbled under his breath. "I finally thought he was gone, but no! He pops up out of thin air."

"How can you be upset? I'm so glad he's back. Remember when singing was the only way that I could cheer myself up after I had to leave my puppy?" she asked in a baby voice and cuddled Sesshy tightly.

Jakken once again nodded. "Those were tough times."

"I know," Rin replied. She took a deep breath and lifted herself off the ground with Sesshy in her arms. "Well, we can't just sulk around. Jakken we need meat."

"Meat?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes meat. Dog don't eat berries!" she said, plucking on from the bush and popping it into her mouth. Sesshy barked in agreement.

"I'm not retrieving meat for that dumb animal to eat!" Jakken yelled in protest and swung his arms in the air. "Dogs eat berries too!" Truthfully, Jakken was just being lazy.

"How do you know? Where you a dog in your past life Jakken? Is there something I should know about?" Rin asked, hugging Sesshy.

Jakken grumbled and whispered something. Rin decided to just ignore it. She held her head high and titled her head. With a sigh, she looked back at Jakken.

"It can't be that hard," Rin defended and readjusted Sesshy in her hands.

"It takes a long time to find the game. It doesn't just walk right in front of your nose," Jakken replied and crossed his arms over his chest. All three turned their heads when they heard leaves rustle. Sesshy growled and Jakken looked surprised. Rin just smiled.

The fluffy rabbit stared back at the trio. "As much as I hate to do this," Rin said, looking down at the cute bunny with pity. "Sesshy needs food. Go get 'em Jakken." Rin pushed Jakken forward. "I'll just turn around."

* * *

Well, there is is. Chapter 6. Hope you liked. Tell me if you think I should keep on going on with the story or just forget about it. Well, thanks for ready! It's greatly appreciated! 

-Edwardd


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Friend**

* * *

The ribbon fluttered in the air proudly and clung to her hair madly. She tied it tightly to make sure it wouldn't get away. She would be devastated if it got away. After all, it was a very important ribbon. Her lord gave it to her. Smiling, she recalled the event. 

He looked down at her stoically and cleared his throat. She looked up at him quite confused and almost nervous. "Here," he pressed, holding out his arm and dropping something onto her lap. She looked down and picked up the blue and black polka dotted ribbon. She held it up and immediately fell in love.

Now she readjusted her bag that she had grown extremely attached to for all the obvious reasons. Normally she hated to have to carry it around all day, but this, this was important. Right now Rin guessed that Sesshy was taking a nap. She could feel his even and soothing breathing.

Rin opened looked up at the path that split into two soon. Right and they would be heading towards the village. She could give Sesshy back to Mia and everyone would be safe and happy, as it should be. Sighing, she saw that they were getting closer and closer to the fork in the road. Two more steps and there'd be the turn. One. Two. Left.

_Left_? Rin looked back at the direction to the village. Her mouth flew open in surprise and she snapped her head back to the front. She looked at her two partners and waited to see if they noticed they were clearing going in to wrong direction. After a few minutes Rin spoke up.

"Excuse me," she whispered. Only Jakken turned to look. "Aren't we, uh, going the wrong way?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders and readjusting her bag.

"No, Rin," Jakken said with a scratchy voice. He looked at Rin disappointedly. "There was a change of plans."

Rin's mouth dropped once more and she froze in place. "What?" she yelled out of exasperation. She felt Sesshy shuffle in the bag.

Lord Sesshomaru stopped instantly. He glanced above his shoulder at Rin who was now regretting her outburst. "It is not your place to be questioning my decisions, Rin. You are to do as I say without any doubts," he hissed.

She lowered her head in shame. Even she could hear the aggravation radiating off his voice. Sesshy quietly whimpered in the sack.

"And you will hide your…reactions. I don't want to hear them," he demanded. She nodded quickly and held the bag to her body closely. Her lord took a breath of the air and looked sharply at her.

_Oh, did he smell Sesshy? _she thought to herself. She gulped and searched her mind for a reasonable excuse that she could tell her great lord. Something that would save both Sesshy's and her butt.

"You will take a bath," he also instructed before looking at Jakken. "Jakken take Rin to the nearest source of water and then return to start a fire." Jakken nodded and looked at Rin. He waved a hand at her to signal to follow him.

All the way to the stream, Rin tightened the ribbon in her hair. Maybe the tighter she tied it, the safer she was from leaving the group. She shook the thought away from her head. That was the scariest thing she could think of.

* * *

"Jakken! Help!" Rin yelled, running to camp. "Jakken, I need help!" She arrived at camp and looked around. No one was there. With trembling hands, she walked around hoping someone would show up. She took Sesshy out of the bag and held him close as he lapped up the tears that ran from her eyes. "Jakken!" 

"What is it, stupid girl?" he asked, emerging from the bushed with logs in his arms. Rin quickly ran to the toad and grabbed his arm. The logs fell to the ground and landed on his foot. He jumped out of the way and said some choice words. "Now look what you've done!"

"There's no time for games, Jakken," Rin said, worry plastered all over her face. "We have a huge problem!"

"I know. We didn't go past the village. Now you're going to have to dump off the stupid creature somewhere," he sighed and patted Rin on the shoulder. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"No, no!" Rin convulsed. "There's something much more important to worry about!" Her eyes began to water again.

"Don't cry, girl," he instructed. "Just tell me what's wrong." Rin looked up at Jakken and opened her mouth to say something, but she just began to sob. "It's all right. Take your time." Rin dried her eyes and nodded. She looked up, opened her mouth, but started to try again. Jakken shook his head and rubbed his temples. He was getting a major headache.

After the umpteenth time, Rin finally composed herself. She bowed her head down and pointed to a small ponytail that stuck from the mass of hair on her head. "It's gone."

"What is?" Jakken asked, not seeing anything different.

"My ribbon! I have to find it," Rin yelled, tears gathering in her eyes once again. "I just have to." She felt empty and alone without her ribbon there on top of her head. She felt almost…naked. Blushing, she took out a blanket from her bag and wrapped it around herself.

"Well, just retrace your steps," Jakken suggested and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where were the last three places you remember having your bow?"

Rin tapped her chin in thought while Sesshy tilted his head. "Oh, that's simple. Number one is the bushes. Number two is the stream. Number three is camp- right here!"

"Okay, so what did you do in number one?" Jakken asked, sighing. He sat down. This was going to be a long, long night.

"Number two," Rin answered and nodded her head.

"Number two?" Jakken asked, not really sure what she meant by saying "number two."

"Yes, number two. I enjoy taking number twos. I feel like a newperson after taking one," she said, thinking about it. She sighed at looked at Jakken seriously. "I feel _fresh_."

"Oh, that's what you mean by number two," Jakken said, shaking his head. "So in number two you did number one?"

"No, I did number two in number one" Rin argued, but then titled her head. "I think."

"That's right because number two made you feel fresh and I don't know how bushes would make you feel fresh," he agreed, bobbing his head up and down.

"No, the bushed weren't number one," Rin said, trying to remember. "Maybe they were." She scratched her chin and looked up in the sky, almost as if searching for an answer up there. "On second thought, could I add a number four?"

Jakken moaned and threw his hands in the air. He was getting nowhere with this. "Just forget about it. All I can tell you is to keep your eye out for it," Jakken suggested.

"I want it now," Rin defended, putting her hands on her lips and shifting her weight to one leg. Jakken mumbled something and hit his head against his hand. Rin shrugged. "Well, can I at least go take a number two?"

Jakken nodded and stuck his staff into the ground. "Where will you be?"

"Number one," Rin answered and skipped off.

* * *

They had been traveling for a few hours already and Rin still hadn't found her ribbon. She looked through her bag, while avoiding Sesshy, but still couldn't find it. And she really didn't want to think about if she left it behind. 

"There is a village close by, Rin," Lord Sesshomaru said out of the silence. Rin jumped at his voice. "You will be allowed some time there."

Rin nodded, but still wasn't happy. How could she be without her ribbon? Then soon arrived close to the village and Rin on her way to the market. Maybe she could find a ribbon look alike. She would know the difference, but Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't. She looked back at the toad who just happened to want to join her. She smiled, thinking that maybe the imp really did like her.

Sesshy walked beside Rin tied by a rope. His little legs were glad to get the workout. Rin looked at all the marvelous colors of the clothing, vases, paintings, flowers, and sculptures that this village had to offer. They were amazing. What really got her attention was a sculptor who was hard at work. She saw how quickly he worked and how accurate he got everything.

She stopped and focused on the thing that he was sculpting. What was it? Some kind of a cross between cat and alligator perhaps. Or maybe it was a deformed tree. Still, it was art and she loved it. The man took a quick glance at her and looked back at his work. He stopped his hands and froze. Slowly, he looked back up at Rin.

"I love it," he whispered. Rin looked behind her and noticed nothing special. He looked back at the man who was staring at her.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself. Jakken snorted next to her. Rin just stomped on his foot.

"Yes," he said, squinting his eyes. "I love the whole sad girl who just lost her favorite ribbon look. Yeah, it's inspiring." Rin raised and eyebrow.

"Oh, thanks I guess?" Rin chuckled. Jakken poked her with his staff, but Rin just shrugged it off.

"Could you model for me?" he asked, grabbing Rin by the shoulders.

"Oh, I'm flattered," Rin said blushing. Jakken mumbled and separated the man from the girl.

"No she will not," Jakken answered for her.

"I'd love to," Rin answered. The man stuck out his hand and Rin took a hold of it. He wildly shook it.

"My name is Shun," he greeted warmly. He directed Rin in front of his clay and nodded. He suddenly became serious and sniffed the air. He sniffed it again. Rin sniffed, but smelt nothing. "Do you smell that?" he asked, sniffing again. "It smells like up dog."

Rin smelt the air again but smelt nothing. She shrugged her shoulders. "What is up dog?"

"Not much you," he replied and started to laugh. "I always tell a joke to make people feel more at home." Jakken sneered and Sesshy titled his head. Rin quirked an eyebrow. Shun clapped his hands together. "Okay, tough crowd." He walked over to his workstation and looked up at Rin. "Now I want you to feel natural, but give me something fresh."

Rin smiled. "Where's the bathroom?"

* * *

Haha. I love the up dog joke. Makes me laugh everytime. For those of you who don't understand, you smell the air and go, "Do you smell that? It smells like up dog." Then the other person goes, "What's up dog?" And you respond how ever you want to. Who ever made up that joke has to be the smartest person in the world. 

I don't know how I got the idea for the whole bathroom thing. I think I got it from my friend's and mine converasation about using the restroom. Yes, I know. We have weird conversations. I had so many ideas for this chapter I wrote it and got it up and runningquick. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to all those who reviewed.

-Edwardd


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Friend**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Nice dog," one of the figures said, crouching down to get a better look. Rin held up Sesshy and the puppy licked the figure's face. Immediately the figure backed away. "Ew." 

"Aww. Sesshy's just giving kissies," Rin replied with a smile. She brought Sesshy back down to her level. A bark escaped from the white furry puppy. Rin stood up and held out her hand. "I forget my manners. My name's Rin."

The figure grinned and took her hand, shaking it gently. "Masahiko," the figure replied. Masahiko flashed Rin a bright smile. The figure next to him pushed him out of the way.

Rin looked down to see whom it was who was doing all the pushing. She had to admit, he was a lot shorter than Masahiko. "My name is Masahiro," the smaller boy stated, holding out his hand. Rin smiled nervously and looked down at the dirty hands. She stroked Sesshy's fur.

"Excuse my little brother," Masahiko said, shoving his little brother out of the way. "He can be a big pain sometimes." Rin shrugged and waved her hands.

"Oh, it's no problem," she answered. "Rin bets he can't be…too annoying." She looked at Masahiko then to Masahiro. They couldn't be twins could they? One was tall, nice, and –dare she say- cute. The other was small, pudgy, and annoying.

"Hey, Masahiko! It's no fair," the shorter boy whined. "You always get to talk to the cute girls." Rin blushed immensely at this statement. Never has a boy ever said she was cute or even given her special attention. Sesshy growled possessively in her arms.

"Quiet," Masahiko said, pushing his brother. He looked back at Rin apologetically. "Sorry again. My brother's just a little outspoken." Rin nodded in agreement. "So what brings you here?"

Rin shrugged. The trio had arrived at their destination and were not traveling back to the castle. The only problem: they wouldn't be passing Mia's village. And she was having troubles with hiding Sesshy. What was a girl to do? "Traveling," she responded.

"I see. Alone?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Rin was much to young to travel alone.

"No, with two friends," she answered and looked at Masahiro who was now pouting with his hands crossed. "Rin knows this is changing the subject, but are you two twins?" Masahiro perked up hearing that Rin was talking about him.

"No," Masahiko replied bluntly. Masahiro got up and puffed his chest out.

"Of course not," he said. "I would hate to look as ugly as him." Rin almost giggled at the outrageous comment. Masahiko just rolled his eyes.

"Where are you, stupid girl?" someone said out of the bushes. Jakken came stumbling. "There you are. Now let's-" he started but then stopped after seeing the two boys. "Rin? With a boy? Not even one- two! What will Lord Sesshomaru say? What will he _do_?"

Rin and the two boys stared at Jakken. They titled their heads and looked at each other. Rin sighed. "Sorry about him. He's sort of crazy," she huffed.

Jakken dashed at Rin and pushed her behind him. He held out his staff. "Stay back, girl! I'll protect you from these dirty boys!" Rin rested her hand on Jakken's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay, Jakken. They're Rin's friends," Rin replied happily. Masahiro nodded his head nervously, eyeing the staff. Rin looked at him with understanding. "Rin knows. The stick freaks her out too."

"You don't understand. You're too young," Jakken grumbled, looking back at Rin. "Boys are bad things Rin. They only talk to you for one reason. Boys are no good. They're dirty. They're _bad_. They only want to bring you harm." Jakken looked at the two boys in disgust.

"Does that mean Lord Sesshomaru is dirty? Does he want to bring Rin harm?" Rin asked curiously. Jakken smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"No, no," he answered.

"Then why are all boys except for Lord Sesshomaru dirty?" she asked.

"Never mind," Jakken mumbled. He cleared his throat and walked up to the two boys. Masahiko raised an eyebrow. Masahiro cowered behind his brother. "What are your intentions with this girl?"

"I swear we were leaving!" Masahiro pleaded, getting down on his knees. He raised his hands in the air. "We were just leaving!"

Masahiko shook his head and looked at Jakken. "I had no dishonorable intentions," he replied, standing tall.

Jakken looked at him up and down and Rin stood aside with a hopeful look on her face. Jakken snorted. He crossed his arms and leaned back, narrowing his eyes. "You do know that you could be easily killed by her guardian?"

"What?" Masahiko asked, confused.

"Jakken, no fair! You're scaring him," Rin complained in the background. "Don't worry about it," Rin said, looking at Masahiko. Jakken raised a finger to his lips and looked at Rin, signalizing her to keep quiet.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to meet the lord himself in order to have association with this girl," Jakken explained. Masahiro backed away and gulped. Masahiko still stood with his eyebrow quirked.

"That's silly," Rin sighed. She walked towards Masahiko. "Don't worry about silly Jakken. Rin is sure you don't have to meet Lord Sesshomaru."

"Who?" Masahiko asked, still confused.

"Don't worry about it," Rin pressed, smiling. She put her hand on Masahiko's arm and Jakken turned red in fury. He separated the two kids and glared at the boy.

"Don't even think about it, bucko," Jakken warned in a low tone. He pointed his staff at the boy.

"Jakken, fine. You win," Rin interrupted. "We'll go back to camp." Her face had markings of disappointment on them. She gave Sesshy to Jakken and took Masahiko into a deep hug. Before she let go, however, she whispered something in his ear.

* * *

Laughing, Rin splashed her feet in the river. It was tough getting away from Lord Sesshomaru and Jakken, but she did want to spend time with Masahiko. She looked to Masahiko who was throwing pebbles into the water. 

"What do you usually do for fun?" he asked, running out of pebbles. He lifted his hand up and looked at the sky.

"Rin loves to pick flowers. It's one of her favorite past times," she notified, scratching Sesshy's ears. The puppy was spread out lazily, enjoying the warmth that the sun gave off.

"Hey, I got a great idea. There's a meadow not to far away," Masahiko explained, looking down at Rin. "How 'bout we go and check it out?"

"Really?" Rin asked, standing up. She lifted Sesshy into her arms. He growled, missing the suns warmth. "That would be great."

"Yeah, sure," Masahiko said, leading Rin to the meadow. She gasped and her eyes filled with stars when she saw all the flowers. So many varieties, colors, and sizes. Where to start? She could pick for days and days and still have left over.

The whole time she was picking, she was talking. Masahiko didn't seem to mind watching over her when she picked flowers like Jakken did or even talk to her about something that he deemed unimportant. Rin soon felt butterflies in her stomach.

But, at soon as the day came, it went. She and Masahiko walked down a path threw his village. He merrily gazed up at the pink skies. Rin gazed up at him. They neared his home. Sesshy slept lightly in her bag.

"I had a great time," he replied, smiling. He rubbed his arms.

"Rin did too," Rin admitted. She blushed and looked away. "I have to leave though. We can never meet again." She felt her mouth turned into a frown.

"We had a good time and that's all that matters," he reassured her. He patted her on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Thanks for keeping me company," he said softly.

Rin nodded slowly and her head seemed light. For some reason, she heard giggled. But, she had no idea where they were coming from. She leaned forward and puckered up her lips.

Masahiko leaned back and caught Rin in his arms when she toppled over. "Uh, Rin? Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up confused and embarrassed. "Rin thought we had a moment."

"Ew," he replied, the corner of his lip twitching in disgust. "Girls have cooties." Rin's mouth gaped open.

"Rin thought you liked her," Rin said, confused. "Rin thought you really liked her."

Masahiko looked behind him. "Yeah, well. Get in line," he sighed. Rin looked to where he was looking and finally understood where all that giggling was coming from. There stood a group or four or five girls waving to Masahiko. Rin's eyes started to water.

"Oh," she squeaked. "I understand."

He looked at Rin sympathetically. "Look, I don't mean to hurt you. You're a really nice girl and all, but…no. Maybe when we're older you can come and find me and I'll make you my wife."

"Really?" she asked, hope shining in her orbs of hazel.

"Really," he said, nodding. Rin heard yelling coming from his house. "I have to go now though."

"Is it another woman?" she asked, lifting her bag into her arms. Sesshy licked Rin's cheeks in an attempt to comfort her.

He sighed. "Yeah. My mom."

* * *

"My lord, I didn't lose the girl. She wandered off!" Jakken pleaded. "I cannot chase after her. My stubby legs cannot catch up with hers!" 

Rin hummed to herself and was looking at the flowers that she had picked with Masahiko. She would have to put them in water right away. Sighing, she smiled to herself.

Lord Sesshomaru, having enough of hearing the toad's voice, continued to lead the group on their way back to the castle. Jakken looked at Rin menacingly.

"I'm going to tell him about those stupid boys," Jakken threatened, looking at the flowers.

Rin shrugged and looked at Jakken calmly. "Then Rin'll just tell him you called him dirty." Jakken walked quietly. Looking up at the dark sky painted with bright stars, Rin knew that she would never forget her first love.

* * *

I just thought Rin should experience her first crush. Too bad the boy was a little immature and a player. But, he was nice. I know that this story's mainly about Rin and Sesshy and I'm sorry that I'm leaving Sesshy out of the picture. I promise he will be in a lot more. The next setting will already be in the castle so there won't be new people coming in. I just started writing so there is, yet again, another chapter that got up quick. 

**wolfygirl13:** I know the last chapter was a little...odd. But what can I say?

Thanks all who read and review!

-Edwardd


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Friend**

**-Chapter Nine-**

_Already?_

* * *

Rin walked into the huge castle with a big bulge under her clothes. She looked around cautiously. She padded through the long halls and ran into Jakken. Jakken looked her up and down. His eyes widened when he saw her stomach. His eyes got even bigger when he thought he saw it move. 

"Morning, Jakken," Rin said and smiled. "I bet Sesshy says hi, too" The bulge shifted again and barked. Rin giggled.

"Oh goodness, girl," Jakken grumbled and sighed. "Don't let Lord Sesshomaru see you like that. That's about the stupidest thing I've seen you do. Did you think no one would see?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Rin asked, rubbing her large 'belly.' "I couldn't just walk in with him in my arms!"

"It looks like you've eaten an elephant or something," Jakken complained. "Hurry to your room so no one sees." This, of course, caught the attention of some servants. "Well, don't just stand there. Get a move on," he ordered, gently shoving Rin towards the direction of her bedroom.

"I'm going, I'm going," Rin reassured. "You try running under these conditions." Rin slapped his hands away and started to walk away. The servants watched Rin leave with her big belly.

Jakken watched her turn the corner also. He slapped his forehead and shook his head. She was going to be the death of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He looked to the side.

"Excuse me, Master Jakken," the figure said. Jakken looked at the person carefully. A woman servant. She looked down at him with hopeful eyes.

"What?" he asked, his patience running out slowly.

"What was wrong with Rin?" she asked, backing away form his outburst.

"She has a pup," he replied, trudging away.

* * *

Rin sighed in the comforts of her own room. Sesshy walked in circles, getting used to the feeling of not being carried around all the time. Rin leaned back and fell onto her bed, burying herself in the soft covers. She could hear the pitter patter of doggie feet. She groaned when the noise turned into a growl. She propped herself on her elbows and noticed Sesshy standing by the window, growling. 

"Sesshy, do you mind? I'm extremely tired," she informed, rolling her eyes. Sesshy didn't seem to hear. Dragging herself out of bed, she stormed over to the puppy and looked out the window. The sun shined brightly in her eyes. She lifted a hand over her forehead to keep the beating sun out of her eyes.

Sesshy's growl now turned into barks. Rin jumped at the sudden loud noise and bent down. She picked up Sesshy and put a hand over his mouth. He barked under her palm. Rin looked out the window once more and groaned.

"Sesshy, it's just people walking around," she explained. She squinted and looked at the people. They robotically walked down a walk path with stern facial expressions. Most likely servants, Rin thought. They were always boring and tired. "How would you feel if every time you walked around, someone barked and growled at you?"

She looked down at Sesshy who lowered his ears in thought. Rin shrugged and waited for an answer. Sesshy looked down at the ground. She took that as an apology. Putting Sesshy on the floor, she patted herself on the shoulder. She was getting good at taking care of him. Rin looked down at his white, fluffy self and happily smiled. That is, until he started barking again.

"Sesshy, no! Lord Sesshomaru will get so angry when he finds out you're here!" Rin warned. She gathered Sesshy into her arms and carried him over to her bed. She dropped him onto it and sat down next to him, petting his fur in an attempt to calm him down.

He finally settled down and laid down on the pliable bed. Rin smiled and laid down beside him almost falling into a deep sleep. The only problem was that Sesshy wasn't the least bit tired.

She started to hum and she could hear Sesshy breath deeply and exhale loudly. Either the singing was working or he thought it was horrible. She decided to keep on singing.

Again she thought to Mia. Did she lose Sesshy? Or was Jakken right with what he said earlier. Did she get sick of him and leave him? Rin shook her head. It was a silly thought. Mia wouldn't have done that. Sesshy probably got away. She knew he ran away a lot.

She still didn't know how she would get Sesshy back to the village. Rin knew they wouldn't be traveling for some time. And what if Lord Sesshomaru found Sesshy? That wouldn't end up too nicely. She stopped singing and could feel Sesshy breathing in a rhythm. Looking at him, she saw that he was indeed asleep.

Rin forced a smile. She loved her Sesshy baby and loved taking care of him. She wished she could keep him. She wished she could always have him by her side. He was, after all, her best friend.

She yawned and turned over on her side. She curled up in her covers and sighed. Best friends were hard to find.

* * *

"I thought she was much too young to have a pup," one woman whispered to another. The other woman nodded. "And to think, she had her whole life in front of her and she's confined to taking care of a baby! I just wonder who the father could be." 

Lord Sesshomaru almost wanted to growl. He hated gossip. He walked pass the two servants who immediately stopped talking at seeing him walk by. When they thought he was out of hearing distance they continued, when he truly would still be able to hear.

"Oh, I _know_," this time it was the other woman's turn to talk. "Must be a demon. No one could have a belly that huge that fast if it were from a human." She looked to the ground and shook her head. "Poor Rin."

Lord Sesshomaru froze in place. Poor Rin? He turned sharply and stalked towards the two servants quickly. They cowered in front of him. Grabbing one harshly, he glared down at her. "What of Rin?"

"L-lord Sesshomaru," she stuttered out. "Nothing bad. Honest!" She shook immensely.

"What were you saying then?" he asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. The servant shrugged in his arms.

"Rin is with a pup," she replied. "I thought you would have known." Lord Sesshomaru dropped her to the ground at the sound of this. Rin? With a pup? He felt the blood boil in his veins.

He swooped through the halls and ran into Jakken. Jakken gulped at the sight of his master enraged. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jakken, inform me of the males Rin has been around recently," he growled out, trying to stay calm.

Jakken fell to his knees. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you would find out sooner or later!" Jakken yelled out, waving his arms in the air. "There were these two boys in the forest while we were traveling. I ran into Rin talking to them."

Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Why didn't he know about this? He could've taken care of the vermin.

"I took Rin behind me and tried to protect her from them. But, no! Lord Sesshomaru, no! She wouldn't listen," Jakken continued to blurt out. "She said, 'They're my friends.' Then, she touched his arm, Lord Sesshomaru! She touched his arm!"

Lord Sesshomaru curled his hands into tight fists, his nails digging into his flesh. His eyes started to turn red. He swiftly turned on his heel and roamed through the halls. Jakken followed after him.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," he begged. "I knew I should have told you! I knew it!" Lord Sesshomaru turned around and clobbered Jakken on the head, getting sick of his annoying voice.

He continued on his way to Rin's room. When he arrived, he pounded on the door. Jakken caught up, stumbling. He quietly and nervously waited by Lord Sesshomaru's feet.

* * *

Rin woke up to a loud pounding sound. Her heart seemed to pound as loud as the person knocking on her door. Sesshy also woke up and opened his mouth, ready to bark. Rin quickly put her hand over his mouth. The pounding stopped. She heard Jakken's voice whining outside the door. She instantly relaxed and sighed.

"Jakken, you scared me," she said loud enough so that Jakken could hear from outside the door. "I almost thought Lord Sesshomaru found out." She walked up to the door and rested her head against it, trying to hear if Jakken was saying anything.

"I did," a voice said. A voice that didn't sound like Jakken's. Rin tensed up and froze. Instantly, one thing popped into her head. _Goodbye Sesshy_.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered to herself. Her heart began to race wildly and she looked around the room. Sesshy was on her bed, looking at her with his head titled. The flowers that she picked with Masahiko were sitting on her desk. She had no time to hide all of it.

"Open the door, Rin."

* * *

Ah, I know it was a short one and I'm so very sorry. I just really wanted to end it there. Thanks for the ones who reviewed. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Thanks for reading (again). 

-Edwardd


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Friend**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Coming!" Rin yelled from inside the room. She bolted towards her bed and gathered Sesshy into her arms. Looking around the room in sheer panic, she tried to find a place to store the little guy. She spotted her closet and jogged over to it. The pounding continued. She looked back at the door quickly and whined. Opening the closet door, she dropped Sesshy into a pile of clothes. 

"Stay quiet, Sesshy baby," she whispered to him, crouching down. "It'll be both our butts if he finds ya." Sesshy licked in her face in understanding. She sighed and smiled down on him. That it until the knocking started again.

"I'm coming! Can't you idiots wait!" Rin yelled but quickly covered her mouth. How could she say that to Lord Sesshomaru? How could she be so insolent? Not to mention the fact that he'll be twice as mad. Shuffling to the door, she opened it with a smile on her face. She looked up at the not-so-happy face of her lord. She gulped.

"Rin," he started. She tensed. "You will open the door immediately when I command you to." The look on his face frightened her to no end. "Step out of the way."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered before stepping to the side. She felt him brush past her. She held her hands up by her chest and looked at Jakken in fright. He looked away quickly. She looked back.

Lord Sesshomaru stood tall in the room, gazing around it. He held his head high on full alert. It seemed that he was looking for something. Rin closed the door and looked at Jakken, expecting some answers. He shrugged.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started, "is there something you are looking for? Maybe I can help?" He turned around and looked down at her in suspicion. She rubbed her foot nervously on the floor.

"It's nothing," he simply stated. "I just wanted to make sure some _rumors_ weren't true." Rin nodded, but didn't understand. Him just standing in the room would somehow show whether or not a rumor was true?

He looked around once more. Turning, he started towards the door. Jakken stood up straighter. Rin eyed her closet in the corner of her eye. Sesshy was actually staying quiet. For once. Lord Sesshomaru opened the door. Jakken shuffled out of it. Rin relaxed her shoulders. He was leaving. Nothing happened. However, he turned around and something caught his eye.

"Rin," he said. His voice made her jump.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where did you get those flowers?" he asked, not looking at her. Rin looked to where his gaze was. Her eyes widened when she noticed he was referring to the flowers she picked with Masahiko.

"The garden, of course," she lied. Lord Sesshomaru looked at her. He could tell she was very bad at lying. She nodded, thinking it would reassure him.

"There are no such flowers in the garden," he replied, stepping back into the room. Jakken popped his head back and frowned when he looked at Rin. He left the room. Rin's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He wasn't even going to help her. Some friend he was. After recovering from the betrayal, she returned to the interrogation.

"Not the garden _here_," she pressed, faking a giggle. "I meant nature's garden! While we were, uh, traveling I picked up some flowers. Those are the best kinds. One's that aren't…here." She smiled.

"I did not remember allowing you to pick flowers," he responded. "Nor did I remember you asking." Rin shrugged and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"I am terribly sorry," she said, making her eyes wider. "I just thought I could quickly pick some after my bath that one day. I would never sneak away just to pick some flowers." No, she would much rather sneak away to pick flowers _along_ with someone- someone special. Rin almost sighed.

"Make sure it does not happen again," he instructed turning away. He knew that she was very well telling a complete lie. He just didn't have the patience for it right now. He would get the answers out of her later. He turned and took his leave.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I promise it won't." After hearing the door shut, Rin let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Blowing her bangs out of her face, she whined. Sesshy barked behind the closet door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" Rin groaned as she stomped over to the closet. She opened it and only saw Sesshy's ear. She almost awed at the sight. "Did my little Sesshy baby get buried?" She pushed piles of clothes away until she saw Sesshy staring up at her with his big eyes.

She giggled and let him pass. He walked out of the closet and plopped down at the floor. Yawning, he laid his head down. Rin dragged her covers from her bed and spread them out on top of Sesshy.

"It's good you're tired," Rin informed. She patted him on the head. "It'll keep you out of trouble- you sleeping. I have to go." She dusted off her clothes and lightly slid towards the door. She opened the door and looked back. "I've got a bone to pick with Jakken!"

* * *

Rin stomped down the hallways in over exaggerated fury. She scrunched her nose in anger. Oh boy, was Jakken going to get it. She stopped and squinted her eyes. She rotated her head, trying to spot Jakken. She gasped. At last, she found him. She grinned evilly. The hunt was on. She treaded over to Jakken. He looked down at her. Shedding her evil side, she broke down. 

"Jakken, how could you!" she asked, waving her hands in the air. "You were supposed to stick up for me! Instead you left me…_to die_."

"Stop being so dramatic and quiet down," he scolded, looking around. "People can hear you being idiotic!"

"Don't you dare turn the tables and make me look like the bad guy," she whispered and yelled at the same time, pointing her finger at him. "Where were you when I needed you?"

"Don't act dumb," he responded in the same tone. "How would I be able to stick up for you? That would mean sticking up to Lord Sesshomaru. You wouldn't even do that for me." He sneered and turned to walk away.

"Nuh-uh!" she argued. "I would've stuck up for you because I'm a very courageous person unlike someone I know!"

"I can't be a courageous person," he yelled turning around. "I am a toad!"

"A very…uncourageous toad!" she responded, putting her hands on her hips in triumph. She was satisfied with her comeback. Jakken shook his head in annoyance and turned around. "Don't you turn your back on me, Jakken!"

She reached forward and took Jakken's small hat pf his head. His hands when flying up to his head where he felt no hat. He looked to Rin and glared. He held out his hand in front of Rin, expecting his hat back. She shook her head and grinned.

In one second, she was off and running.

* * *

His hand touched the door and he opened it. He stepped into the room. Rin's covers were occupying the ground. Her closet door was wide open and the window was letting a cold chill into the room. Not to mention something smelled horrible and yet, it was familiar. 

He grunted in confusion, but quickly shrugged it off. He closed the door silently behind him. He looked back in surprise to his actions. Why should he be sneaking around when it was his right to sneak- no _inspect_- his property and land.

He walked deeper into the disheveled room. He closed the closet door and sighed. Why was he tidying up? She should know to pick up after herself. He shook his head and walked over to her bed. Time to find something.

He opened the drawer to her nightstand. He rummaged through it. Papers-he'd have to make sure to look at those later, flowers- both dead and alive, and a bone. A bone? He picked it up and twirled it in his fingers. What on earth could she be doing with a bone?

He dropped it and dusted off his hands. He closed the drawer shut and turned around swiftly and the sound of something. He swords dangled at his side. His eyes roamed around the room. Nothing.

He put his fingers to his temple and rubbed. First it was a headache and now he was hallucinating. He was going to get rest, but he couldn't get it out of his head. It bothered him to no end. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know what Rin was up to.

He walked over to her vanity where ribbons and other miscellaneous things were lying around. Rin normally wasn't this disorganized or messy. Something was wrong with her and he needed to know. He needed to be there to protect her.

Looking around he didn't notice the ribbon that he gave her. In fact, he didn't remember seeing her wear it for a while. A pang of sadness shot through him, but he quickly shooed it away. He wouldn't- couldn't be sad. Never.

He picked up her brush and noticed white hair. White? Rin didn't have white hair and he surely never used her brush. He lifted it up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelt like the room. It smelt horrible. It smelt familiar, but he couldn't recall what it was from.

Hearing the noise again, she swiftly turned. His hair whipped around his body. Nothing. Maybe if it just happened once he could blame it on his lack of sleep and headache, but no. It happened twice.

He lightly walked around the room, looking for anything out of place. He almost tripped over clothes, stuffed animals, pillows, and other random things. He kicked them out of the way. He walked his way to the window where the curtains were dancing in the wind. He looked out the window before shutting it. He pulled the curtains closed.

Turning on his heel, he looked around the room. Nothing. Was someone trying to play a joke on him? He narrowed his eyes. The only place hedidn't look was under the cover and he wouldn't leave it unsearched. Casually walking over to the blanket, he looked down at it cautiously. Swiftly, he lifted it into his hands. His blood fill with anger at what he saw.

* * *

There's chapter ten. I'm hoping I'll finish this story soon because I don't know how I could extend it any longer. Special thanks to wolfygirl13, my most loyal reviewer. I greatly appreciate it. And also a thank you to all my other reviewers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I hoped you enjoyed all the other chapters. Thanks for reading! 

-Edwardd

P.S. Rin had the bone for Sesshy for him to chew on. I was reading it over and it sounded kind of strange and confusing so I'm trying to clarify that up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Friend**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

He clutched the blanket in his hand and let out a low growl. This made him unbelievably angry. This mad him mad. Furious even. After all that searching and hearing those noises he was looking down at the floor and there was nothing there. Nothing. 

--------------------

"I was going to give it back!" Rin yelled, across the hallway. "You didn't have to go crazy!" She huffed and turned around quickly, ignoring the yells coming back at her. "Dumb Jakken." She pushed her bedroom door open.

She saw something strange: something she has never seen before and never expected to see. Her lord- Lord Sesshomaru- was crouched down, holding her blanket in his hands, with an enraged look on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she dropped her hands to her side and stared blankly ahead. Lord Sesshomaru glanced to the side and dropped the blanket. He stood up tall and cleared his throat.

"Rin," he hissed. She gulped nervously. "Tell me you were hiding something under this blanket." She looked down at the blanket and shrugged. There was nothing there.

"Would you like me to lie, milord?" she asked, shrugging.

"I heard noises, Rin. It came from under the blanket," he said, surprisingly angry. "Now, what is it?"

"I don't have anything to hide," she lied, pushing the thought of Sesshy aside. "There's nothing under the blanket, mi-"

"I can see there is nothing under the blanket," he said through clenched teeth. "What are you trying to imply? That I have unfavorable vision?"

Rin shook her head, afraid of this Lord Sesshomaru. "No," she peeped.

"If I find what was hiding under that blanket- and I will- you will be punished along with whatever the thing is, Rin. Do you understand?" he said all to quickly while walking towards her.

She nodded her head, this time incredibly fast. "I assure you. There is nothing."

Lord Sesshomaru did nothing but narrow his eyes. He walked quickly past her, her hair blowing from the wind he created. She jumped when the door slammed shut. She turned around and turned the lock on the door.

Her fingers seem to tremble and even when she told them to stop, they did not listen. She leaned forward onto the door and gave a heavy sigh. Thing were getting way to complicated to deal with. She did not need this. Turning on her heal, she jumped from being startled.

Sesshy looked up at Rin with a happy face. She nearly fell over. How did Sesshy manage to avoid being seen by Lord Sesshomaru? From past experiences, she knew that Sesshy was not one to stay quiet or stay in one place for a long time. She grabbed Sesshy and hugged him tightly, overfilled with happiness that he was still alive.

"How did you ever do it?" she asked, rocking him from side to side. He whined in her arms. "This is amazing. Positively outstanding!" She walked over to the bed and dropped him onto it. "It's absolutely unbelievable!

"Sesshy quiet for that long? Get out of town!" Rin sang, dancing around the room. She repeated praises over and over as Sesshy watched with boredom as she danced around. After collapsing from exhaustion, Rin walked over to Sesshy and patted him on the head.

"Excellent work, Sesshy-baby," she whispered, scratching the back of his ear. "I have some good news. I managed to get some information from Jakken. I swear, you can get anything out of that little toad." Rin jumped onto the bed. "We're going to travel! That's right! I'll get you back home and all will be well!"

"But as for now, I'm getting a little bit hungry. How bout a walk over to the kitchen, Sesshy?" Rin asked as if talking to a baby. Sesshy ran in a circle, obviously accepting.

"But what can I bring you in?" She looked around and bounced off the bed. "Preferably something light. I hate carrying you around all the time because you get so heavy." She shuffled her way towards the closet and flexed her arm. "I'm getting humongous muscles." She lifted her head high and smiled proudly.

Sesshy rolled his eyes and plopped down on the floor, watching Rin as she scavenged about. Rin bent over a mountain of assorted things in her closet. She was never a neat person. She made a noise of triumph and pulled something out of the closet. She set it before Sesshy who looked up at the foreign object.

"It's perfect! It's my doll stroller," she squealed. Lifting Sesshy into her arms, she shoved, I mean, gently placed Sesshy into the stroller. "Now, I'll put Curly Susie right next to you!" She ran to her bed and lifted up a doll that had one curls to many. Scooting Sesshy over, she placed Curly Susie down cautiously, avoided messing up her curls.

"Now for the finishing touches!" she yelled, almost jumping up and down. She ran back to her closet, rummaged some more, and pulled out a small pink blanket. "This goes on top to hide you!" She put the blanket over Sesshy and only let Curly Susie's face show.

She stood back and examined her work. Titling her head, she tapped her chin. "Well, it just looks like Curly Susie's got something mutated growing out of her…" Sesshy whined and Rin squinted her eyes. "Yeah. It'll work," she said quietly, nodding her head.

She skipped behind the stroller and put her arms on the handlebars. "We're off!"

--------------------

"What on earth is wrong with that thing!" Jakken asked, pointing a finger at the stroller.

Rin gasped and shielded the lump in the stroller. "Curly Susie had feelings too! So, she let herself gain a little weight. You shouldn't be so rude about it."

"Rin," Jakken sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine. Fine!" She pulled off the blanket. Jakken stared at Sesshy and shook his head.

"Why do you risk it, stupid girl?" he asked, turning around and shoving his hands in his sleeves.

"'Cause he's hungry too!" Rin said, grabbing Sesshy. She walked over to the kitchen table, put Sesshy and the floor, and took a seat. She looked at Sesshy, expecting something to happen. Sesshy just sat down and stared up at her. Her nose scrunched in confusion.

"You know, Jakken," Rin started to say, "Sesshy's acting odd. He was quiet the whole entire time Lord Sesshomaru was in my room. He even managed to not get caught! Strange, if you ask me."

Jakken shrugged and huffed. He looked at Rin in the corner of his eye. "Does it look like I care?"

Rin shrugged and looked away. "You're always so mean."

* * *

After a long time, I finally got in the mood to continue to write this story. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, that was chapter numero eleven-o. 

**wolfygirl13: **Haha. You're right! That music would've went great with Sesshomaru's sneaking.

**animegirl007: **Well thanks a lot. I do what I can. I'm really happy you like the story,

**cocoke5: **Actually I was thinking about the ending. I don't necessarily have an ending, but I have a huge twist that will contribute to the ending.

**blackXheart: **I didn't exactly update _soon_, but I did update!

I hope y'all like chapter eleven and I would just like to say, I love reviews. :)

Thanks a bunches!


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Friend**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Rin awoke with a bright smile and cheery face. She quickly jumped out of bed and strode along to her vanity. Sitting down on the seat, she took the brush into her hands and brushed through her brown locks. The sun was shining brightly through the window. She could already tell it was going to be an amazing day.

Speaking of today, what's on the agenda? She set down the brush carefully. Well first, she was thinking of going to get some breakfast then maybe go tend to the flowers for a little. She gathered some of her hair on top of her hair and tied it with a band. A nap after lunch sounded tempting.

Yes today was going to be a good day. She smiled into the mirror before turning around in her seat. It was going to be splendid. She looked down at Fluffy and her frown turned upside down.

_Scratch everything I just said._

"No offence or anything, but I'm kind of getting tired of taking care of you," Rin sighed. Fluffy whined.

"It's not you. It's me. I can't deal with so much," she crouched down and patted Fluffy's head. "I'm just a kid." Her stomach growled. "And I'm hungry."

She stood form her seat and walked over to the door. She realized she didn't hear the sound of his paws. Turning around in confusion, she saw Fluffy just sitting there.

"You're not gonna follow me?"

Fluffy didn't respond.

"Oh. Well…good?" Rin opened the door. She looked back really fast and exited the room. Fluffy groaned and laid down. Today was going to be a long day.

After eating her breakfast meal and going for a walk in the garden, Rin decided it was time to check up on Fluffy. Entering her room, she looked at Fluffy who was calmly asleep on the floor. Again she became confused. She knew Fluffy and she knew Fluffy did not sleep _for anything_. He was way to energetic. Even more so then herself.

Sensing someone near, Fluffy awoke from his sleep and squinted an eye open to see Rin. He decided to ignore her, turning his head the other way.

And again Rin felt even more confused. Her Fluffy was always happy to see her. Hey Fluffy was always happy. She pouted her bottom lip. The day couldn't get any worse, she concluded. Then she looked up. All her furniture, from her desk to her bed frame, was completely chewed up.

"Fluffy!" she screeched, running up to her desk. Fluffy jumped up. "Fluffy, how could you?" She placed her hand on the leg of the desk and slid her fingers down it, feeling all the bumps, dents, and creases along the way. She then turned around and ran back to her door. She bent down and looked at the damaged. "I'm dead.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead," she repeated over and over to herself. "Once Lord Sesshomaru sees this…" She looked at Fluffy, almost ready to cry. "No. He can't see this. He just can't!" She slammed her fist into her hand. "He won't! I won't let him."

While Rin was having a panic attack, Fluffy's ears perked up. He listened intently before diving under the bed.

"Over my dead body!" she yelled out, stomping her foot on the ground and holding up her finger for emphasis. "Lord Sesshomaru will never see this room ever again!"

"Rin?"

Rin looked back to see who was so rudely interrupting. "Oh. Hi Lord Sesshomaru." She turned around again and was about to continue when she finally registered what was happening. She quickly spun around as her lord shut the door behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin," he answered, staring calmly down.

"W-w-what're you doing here?" she asked, a nervous smile playing on her face.

"The question is, what has ensued here?"

Rin gulped and turned around. She looked around her room as she looked around for an excuse.

"Rin."

"Well you see, I'm in that phase when I bite everything! My teeth have just grown in and they just need something to chew," she rambled on. "You know how it is. It hurts and grrrr. You need something to bite. You know what I'm saying, dude? I-I mean Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin, your teeth have grown a long time ago," he said, walking farther into the room. He looked down at her dresser. "And I doubt you would cause this much damage." He chipped of a piece of wood barely hanging on.

"Okay. Okay," Rin said, following him. "I'll tell you the truth. I promise."

He quirked his eyebrow and looked back at her.

"Jakken did it!"

"Jakken?"

"Yes, Jakken! Lord Sesshomaru, do you know what an imp can do when provoked? Remember that time I hit Jakken over the head and he had a bump the size of a rock?"

Lord Sesshomaru nodded, resisting the urge to smile.

"Yes well, he said…he said that he would get me back! And I said, 'Do it! I dare you!' I didn't think he'd do it, Lord Sesshomaru. But he did. _He did_."

Lord Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth when Rin started to talk again.

"Why did you want to see me, milord?"

"I have something to discuss with you," he said. "Sit down." He motioned toward her bed. Before sitting down, she wiped off all the pieces of wood scattered around her bed.

"Rin, as you know we will begin traveling shortly. We signifying two."

"Only me and you, Lord Sesshomaru? Is Jakken sick?" she asked, eyes widening in worry.

"Jakken is healthy."

"Then why won't he be traveling with us?"

"I think you are misunderstanding, Rin."

"Unless he's getting too old."

"No."

"Then if he's not sick, he's _dead_!" Her hand shot up to her mouth. Her eyes widened once more.

"Calm down. Jakken is alive."

"Then…"

"Rin, you will not be traveling."

"Say what?"

"You will remain at the castle," he repeated.

"But why?" she asked, putting her hand on her hips.

"Your growing older and your studies are growing harder. You need to concentrate," he explained.

"I could learn on the travel!"

"It's final," Lord Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "And we will not discuss this any further." He started to walk towards the door.

"What about Fluffy?" Rin asked herself in a whisper.

"What?" Lord Sesshomaru asked and he turned to look and Rin.

Rin smiled and petted her bed. "I said my bed is fluffy."

Lord Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but decided against asking any questions. He left the room as silently as he entered.

Rin dropped back onto her bed. Fluffy came out from under the bed and looked up at her. "What am I gonna do? How else can I get you back home?"

She heard a strange noise and lifted her head. She looked down at Fluffy and saw him gnawing away at the bed. "Well, first things first. I need to fix that stupid biting of yours."

* * *

Rin entered her garden's shed and quietly tied Fluffy onto the door. She looked up at all the shelves containing pots, shovels, and seeds. "What can we get for you to chew on?" she asked, tapping her chin. "Maybe this." She grabbed a piece of rope and swung it around, trying to get rid of some of the dust. Fluffy sneezed in the background. 

She squinted her eyes and tilted her head as she looked at the rope. Opening her eyes fully, she took one end of the rope and tied it into a giant knot. She then took the other side and tied another knot. She held up the rope.

"How are you gonna play with this?" she asked, looking down at Fluffy. She dropped it on the ground and Fluffy immediately pounced on it. She bent down and grabbed the other side. She tugged it and so did Fluffy. "Fluffy! C'mon angel. Put down the rope."

The harder she pulled, the harder he pulled. They pulled back and forth until Rin hands became worn and she let go. "Fine. Have it."

She watched as Fluffy happily pranced around with the rope in his mouth. He sat down and chewed on the rope in victory. Rin giggled.

"You really liked that, didn't you?" Rin asked. She grabbed the rope again and pulled. Fluffy pulled back as his tail wagged back and forth. Rin happily released to rope.

"I call it…" Rin looked up and rubbed her chin with her fingers. "I call it…Pull to the Death!"

Fluffy whined.

"You don't like that do you?" Rin asked and Fluffy shook his head. "How bout Pull 'Till You Drop?" Fluffy whined once more. "How 'bout Pull-of-War? No! I got it. Tug-of-War!"

Fluffy jumped around happily. Rin laughed and lifted the rope. "It's Tug-of-war! I'm a genius!" Rin lowered the rope and Fluffy latching himself onto the other side.

Rin's enthusiasm quickly died, however. "We should really be worrying about getting you home," Rin said, dropping her end of the rope. Bending down, she took a seat on the ground. She hugged her knees and rested her head on them. Fluffy dragged the rope and walked over to her, setting the rope in front of her. Smiling, she grabbed the rope and started to play with Fluffy. "Or maybe you already are home."

* * *

This took a long time to get out...Sorry! It didn't go as well as I wanted.

**blackXheart: **No, I do care. 'Cause I know I get impacient when people don't update quickly. Lol.

**Destineyrose18: **Thanks sooo mcuh!

-Edwardd


End file.
